One In A Million
by So-Potter
Summary: HHr inspirado en la canción One In A Million de H. Montana ; lee!


ok.. este es lo primero q subo n.n' me gustó como quedó asi q aqui esta :)  
es un songfic.. me gusta la letra, espero que a ustedes también ;)

**todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling** y todo eso, ya saben xD yo solo pongo mi imaginación :P

-O- significa cambio de escena xd  
las letras en cursivas son pensamientos...  
y la canción esta en negrita xd eso si, traducida va en cursiva P

ya ya, feliz lectura!

**ONE IN A MILLION**

Hacía una calurosa mañana de marzo, y en el castillo se sentía una gran tención a causa de los próximos exámenes, aunque para algunos parecían distantes, para otros eran más próximos.

Una nerviosa Hermione trataba de repasar sus lecciones…

-La bruja que decretó…-decía en voz alta caminando de un extremo a otro de su habitación – _pero, ¿Qué sientes tu?_ – resonó una voz en su cabeza – No, no, no y ¡no! ¡basta! Calla… - se dijo a si misma en tono de reproche.

- _debo sacarlo de mi mente_ – pensó – _ahora mismo_ – concluyó decidida y salió de ese lugar…

--O--

La castaña salió en busca del chico q no se apartaba de su cabeza desde hace un tiempo atrás. Ya había recorrido, a su parecer, medio Hogwarts y lamentablemente no lo hallaba. Justo se había dado por vencida cuando se encontró en un pasillo un tanto solitario y sintió una repentina sensación de voltear y ver a alguien y así lo hizo… Lo vio, ahí estaba ÉL…

La mirada de Hermione se posó en los labios de aquel chico, esos labios que hasta hace un tiempo no le parecían apetecibles, pero todo cambió y sentía una gran necesidad de rozarlos con los suyos, de sentirlos aunque fuese un segundo, su mirada subió y se ubicó en los ojos, siempre tan verdes como esmeraldas…

**How did I get here?**_(¿cómo llegué aquí?_)**  
I turned around and there you were  
**_(me di vuelta y ahí estabas)_**  
didn't think twice **_(no lo pensé dos veces)_**  
or rationalize **_(ni lo racionalicé)_

En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni siquiera si alguien los estuviera observando, solo quería decirle a Harry Potter lo que sentía por él. El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba su amiga y le dedico una linda sonrisa de esas que derretían a la castaña; así q ésta trato de devolverle el gesto, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia él…

Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón saldría de su pecho, podría haber jurado que su amigo podría escuchar los latidos. Se estaba aproximando, solo unos pasos más y liberaría tanto a su cabeza como a su corazón de ese sentimiento inundante…

- _solo un poco más Hermione, sé que tu puedes_ – se decía a si misma.

- ¡Hermano! Te he buscado por todo Hogwarts (N/A: otro exagerado…) – dijo un Ron apareciendo de la nada, sonaba algo cansado por lo que pudo notar Hermione – Necesito que hablemos – agregó – Hola y adiós Herm, ¿nos vamos Harry? – concluyó mirando a su amigo

-Claro Ron – dijo éste – Nos vemos en la Sala Común Herm – dijo despidiéndose con la mano dejando a una castaña confundida y triste a la vez

- Si… eso espero… - dijo Hermione en un suspiro – por Dios Ronald – pensó – más inoportuno no podría haber sido – se giró y siguió caminando como si el encuentro nunca hubiera sucedido.

Decidió que sería una buena idea dar un largo paseo a orillas del lago, eso siempre la ponía bien; claro, también le serviría para pensar.

--O--

No estaba completamente de qué era lo que escuchaba, pero podría afirmar que se trataban de Ron y Harry teniendo una charla junto al lago. Y aunque ella no acostumbraba a oír conversaciones ajenas "algo" le decía que permaneciera ahí y así lo hizo, detrás de unos arbustos escuchó atentamente:

- te digo hombre, Luna es fascinante – decía el pelirrojo

- creo q ya me lo haz dicho una docena de veces – replicó Harry en tono burlón

- lo sé, pero es tan linda – Ron usó un tono muy meloso en su oración – y creo q… es la indicada – se sonrojó

- hermano, si se lo pides, te dirá que sí sin dudar, se nota que le gustas – Harry guiño un ojo

- hablando de otra cosa – puntualizó Ron maliciosamente – he notado algo raro, bueno, tu sabes… con Herm – antes de q su amigo dijera cualquier cosa añadió – no trates de negarlo, te conozco y sé que algo pasa o quieres q pasé entre ustedes dos…

La castaña que aun seguía escuchando la conversación sintió, al escuchar lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, que su corazón se había detenido pero los latidos aparecieron, esta vez más rápidos que de costumbre, temió (otra vez) que los escucharan y salió corriendo de allí.

**cause somehow I knew**_(por que de alguna manera sabía)_**  
That there was more than just chemistry  
**_(que era más que solo química)__  
_**I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
**_(quiero decir, sabía que estabas interesado en mí)_**  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
**_(pero imagine que era muy bueno para ser verdad)_

Simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿había escuchado bien lo q el ojiverde le dijo a su amigo? ¿Podría ser…? Seguía sin entenderlo, miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza y resonaban cual las palabras del ojiverde. Sintió como algo muy pesado caía en su estómago explotando y liberando un mar de emociones.

Quería correr, gritar, decirle a todo el mundo lo que sentía, pero la invadió el peor sentimiento que puede tener alguien enamorado: miedo.

Si, temía que lo que sentía no fuera real, que todo fuese no más que un sueño, que sus expectativas fueran altas y las viera caer de un momento a otro; pensó en sus relaciones pasadas que solo parecían haber sido un juego… Recordó las palabras del moreno y el miedo se esfumó… Presentía, por alguna extraña razón, que todo iría la mar de bien.

**I said pinch me**_(dije pellízquenme)_**  
Where's the catch this time **_(donde esta la trampa esta vez)_**  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
**_(no puedo encontrar una simple nube en el cielo)_**  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
**_(ayúdenme antes de que me acostumbre a este chico)_

Sin darse cueta ya había empezado una caminata por el castillo, se sentía tan bien. Todo resultaba perfecto y le parecía que de un momento a otro hablaría con Harry, le confesaría sus sentimientos y estarían juntos por siempre.

Comenzó a recordar todo, sus aventuras juntos, el tiempo que compartían, la conexión especial que mantenían, era tan cierto: siempre estaban allí en las buenas y en las malas.

Y aunque ella siempre pensara que no era más que una amistad, en el fondo sabía que era mucho más fuerte que eso, era amor…

**They say that good things take time  
**_(dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo)_**  
But really great things happen  
**_(pero las cosas relamente buenas pasan)_**  
in a blink of an eye **_(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)_

Pero ahora estaba más segura: amaba a su amigo; si, amaba al "niño que vivió", al "elegido", al famoso "Harry Potter".

Claro que no lo quería por la fama, ella realmente había conocido al Harry que no muchos tenían la oportunidad de conocer: era inteligente, valiente, sensible y lo más importante, la quería.

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
**_(pensé q la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú)_**  
were a million to one **_(era de una en un millon)  
_**I cannot believe it**_(no lo puedo creer)_**  
You're one in a million **_(eres uno en in millón)_

No sabía el por qué, pero sabía que el era lo que ella llamaba "el indicado", tal vez era por todo lo que él significaba para ella. Su mente divagó…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_- Oh, Harry… - decía una chica sollozando – de verdad que ahora si me cansé de todo esto…_

_- No te preocupes Herm, ya verás que tarde o temprano llegará la persona indicada para ti – le decía el ojiverde tiernamente a su amiga_

_- Entonces, hasta aquí, daré mi búsqueda por terminada – dijo seria – al fin y al cabo, si tiene que llegar, llegará… - Harry embozo una sonrisa en señal de apoyo_

_- gracias – dijo Hermione abrazándolo_

_- ¿ahora por qué?_

_- pues por estar a mi lado_

_Harry sonrió aun más y le respondió el abrazo…_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

**All this time I was looking for love  
**_(todo este tiempo estuve buscando amor)_**  
Trying to make things work  
**_(tratando __de hacer funcionar las cosas)_**  
They weren't good enough till  
**_(que no eran suficientemente buenas__ hasta que)_**  
I thought I'm through  
**_(pensé que terminé)_**  
Said I'm done **_(dije acabé)_**  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
**_(y caí en los brazos del indicado)_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Más pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente, recuerdos que antes eran importantes, pero ahora le parecían que lo eran aun más.

Todas las risas, los comentarios graciosos, los regaños, las peleas, algunos distanciamientos, todo por lo que habían pasado era especial y único. No cualquiera pasaba cosas así con la gente que más quería y apreciaba en el mundo.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
**_(me haces reir de las cosas más tontas)_**  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
**_(dices que soy __tu diamante en bruto)_**  
When I'm mad at you**_ (cuando estoy enojada contigo)_**  
You come with your velvet touch  
**_(vienes con tu tacto de terciopelo)_

Tan distraída y sumergida en sus recuerdos iba, que no sé dio cuenta que alguien iba hacía ella, así que chocaron, por un momento la castaña perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer pero los fuertes brazos de su amigo la tomaron por la cintura para evitar la caída.

- Lo siento tanto, es que no te … - decía Hermione pero no terminó la frase al darse cuenta quién estaba frente a ella sonriendo

- Menos mal que no caíste Herm – dijo Harry mirándola con ese par de esmeraldas que la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza

- Er… si, gracias… - comento la castaña sonrojándose – Creo que iré a la sala común… ¿vienes? – preguntó un tanto dudosa

- Claro, será un enorme honor acompañarla señorita – dijo Harry haciendo que ésta se sonrojada aun más

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
**_(no puedo creer lo suertuda que soy)_**  
I have never felt so happy **_(nunca me he sentido tan feliz)_**  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
**_(cada vez que veo ese destello en tus ojos)_

El camino rumbo a la sala común iba reinado por un silencio, pero lo más extraño es que no era incómodo; más bien fue como si los dos amigos tuvieran tantas cosas que decirse pero no había necesidad de hacerlo.

La castaña decidió dar el primer paso y tomó la mano de su amigo, haciendo que el rostro de éste se tornara de un rojo escarlata casi como el color de su casa Gryffindor…

**They say that good things take time  
**_(dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo)_**  
But really great things happen  
**_(pero las cosas relamente buenas pasan)_**  
in a blink of an eye **_(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)_

El ojiverde estaba a punto de irse en dirección a su dormitorio

- _ahora o nunca_ – pensó la castaña – Harry – dijo aproximándose a él lo más rápido posible

- si Herm? Que pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido

- podríamos hablar un momento, por favor? – el nerviosismo la inundaba

- claro, ven – Harry le indicó una butaca cerca de la chimenea – y sobre que quieres ha…

- Harry, verás… yo… - lo interrumpió la castaña – mira, no sé como decirlo, ya que nunca lo he hecho antes… así que iré directo al punto… es verdad lo que le dijiste a Ronald cerca del lago? – dijo seria

- que? Yo? A Ron? S-sobre… que? – añadió confundido y nervioso

- sobre… mi… - concluyó la castaña con un suspiro

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
**_(pensé q la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú)_**  
were a million to one **_(era de una en un millon)  
_**I cannot believe it**_(no lo puedo creer)_**  
You're one in a million **_(eres uno en in millón)_

- Herm… - dijo Harry animandose a revelar sus sentimientos – lo que escuchaste…

La castaña se asustó, temió que no fuese real… las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar de sus ojos ambarinos…

- Tu sabes que eres muy especial para mi, siempre haz estado ahí para mi, cada que te necesito llegas como mi ángel guardián… Eres inteligente, valiente, sincera, responsable y… hermosa… - dijo sonrojándose

**All this time I was looking for love  
**_(todo este tiempo estuve buscando amor)_**  
Trying to make things work  
**_(tratando __de hacer funcionar las cosas)_**  
They weren't good enough till  
**_(que no eran suficientemente buenas hasta que)_**  
I thought I'm through  
**_(pensé que terminé)_**  
Said I'm done **_(dije acabé)_**  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
**_(y caí en los brazos del indicado)_

Ahora los ojos de la castaña estaba cristalinos, grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas para perderse en un mar de ilusiones, no se contuvo más y se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le dio un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, el ojiverde lo respondió.

Se miraron… el mundo colapsó para ambos… solo existían ellos… el tiempo se detuvo… el ámbar y la esmeralda chocaron... las miradas se fundieron en una sola…

**I said pinch me **_(dije pellízquenme)_**  
Where's the catch this time **_(donde esta la trampa esta vez)_**  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
**_(no puedo encontrar una simple nube en el cielo)_**  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
**_(ayúdenme antes de que me acostumbre a este chico)_

- Harry – dijo la castaña sin romper el juego de miradas – desde hace un tiempo… he tratado de guardar este sentimiento, no me sentía capaz de aceptar que era lo que realmente siento por ti – ahora las palabras fluían, debía de ser por que la seguridad que le daba su amigo era enorme, necesitaba decirlo y lo iba a hacer... – lo que siento por ti no es solo amistad, es algo más fuerte… te veo y me siento morir, sé lo que realmente siento pero no lo puedo decir con palabras, no puedo seguir callandolo – terminó un tanto alterada

Harry entendió el mensaje… y aunque estaba un tanto nervioso, tomó su barbilla y se acercó a ella lentamente…

**They say that good things take time  
**_(dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo)_**  
But really great things happen  
**_(pero las cosas relamente buenas pasan)_**  
in a blink of an eye **_(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)_

La castaña se sentía en las nubes, por fin iba a probar el sabor de esos labios que la habían vuelto loca tantas veces, por fin iba a saber qué era el verdadero amor, lo había encontrado en su amigo, pero no importaba… los dos sentían los mismo y querían acabar con el silencio… lo romperían…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento…

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
**_(pensé q la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como tú)_**  
were a million to one **_(era de una en un millon)  
_**I cannot believe it **_(no lo puedo creer)_**  
You're one in a million **_(eres uno en in millón)_

**One in a million…  
**_(uno en un millón)_

Después de ese beso tan glorioso y tan esperados por ambas partes, unieron sus frentes y se miraron, las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar…

- Herm… quieres ser mi… novia? – preguntó sintiéndose ridículo

- Te amo Harry – dijo la castaña sin dudarlo

- Te amo Hermione – añadió el ojiverde en un tono que denotaba alegría y dulzura a la vez

No lo podían creer, habían encontrado el amor en la persona que nunca se imaginaron, siempre tuvieron el amor frente a ellos y nunca lograron verlo… hasta ahora... nada podría arruinar ese día, ese momento…

**All this time I was looking for love  
**_(todo este tiempo estuve buscando amor)_**  
Trying to make things work  
**_(tratando __de hacer funcionar las cosas)_**  
They weren't good enough till  
**_(que no eran suficientemente buenas hasta que)_**  
I thought I'm through  
**_(pensé que terminé)_**  
Said I'm done **_(dije acabé)_**  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
**_(y caí en los brazos del indicado)_

- Eres uno… - dijo Hermione

- En un millón – dijo Harry concluyendo lo que la castaña iba a decir…

Se abrazaron y vieron que la chimenea se encendía, había sido un día perfecto, se miraron y en ese instante supieron q sería para siempre…

Escondida tras unas butacas se encontraba otra feliz pareja contemplando la escena romántica de los Gryffindors

- Debe ser amor verdadero – le decía Ron a su novia Luna

- Era de suponerse – decía la rubia con aire soñador – siempre supe que terminarían juntos, hacen una linda pareja, no lo crees, cielo?

- Como nosotros – diciendo esto el pelirrojo besó a Luna

**You're one in a million  
**_(eres uno en un millón)_

* * *

aki se termina xd muy poco en realidad :P espero sus reviews! eh! aunque sea uno ;( yo siempre dejo por lo menos 1 ¬¬ no sean feos x(  
espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi, besos ;)


End file.
